fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha
Misha (ミーシャ Miisha) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and the daughter of Deet'var. She works hard to help orphans in Silesse, and in order to accomplish this, Misha decides to join Grannvale's army, even though she knows of its wrongdoings. In Chapter 14x, she is seen being forced to surrender control of over half of her pegasus knight squad to a Lopto Sect bishop. In Chapter 17a, she is seen about to attack Leif's army. If Karin talks to Misha and Misha is captured after being put to sleep, she will join Leif's army after a scene with Karin telling Misha how wrong it is for her to save Silesse's children at the cost of children elsewhere. After the war, Misha fights in the wars for Silesse's liberation, and she becomes the first commander of the new Silesse Pegasus Knights. In Game Recruitment |} *'Karin must also be alive during the chapter's end Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |4 |28 |8 |13 |11 |16 |6 |6 |6 |9* |0** |1 |2 | - | Sword - A Lance - A |Knight Killer Wind Sword Vulnerary |} '*'6 move while dismounted '**'''3 stars as an enemy unit Growth Rates |65% |55% |15% |65% |80% |40% |20% |5% |1% |} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Misha has fairly average at best starting stats, but she has excellent growths, so if effort is put into her, she can turn out great. She comes with A rank in Swords and Lances, as well as the Wind Sword. To aid her below average luck stat, the Blaggi Scroll can help her, but this scroll can bog down her strength slightly. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote As an enemy Conversations Chapter 14x '''Codha: General Misha, I trust you have the pegasus squad ready. Misha: Yes, I have brought along more than half of the entire fleet. They will be dispatched shortly. Codha: Good. Then you may return to Leonster. We don't need you here. Misha: I must stay and command my squad. Codha: This mission is to mop up the remnants of the enemy. You don't want to stay for that, do you? Misha: But my troops... Codha: General Misha, this is an order. Return to Leonster! Misha: ...Very well. Chapter 17A Nicolov: So do you understand our plan, General Misha? Misha: Yes... Nicolov: Good. And if you do not mind me asking... Misha: Yes? Nicolov: I heard your mother was killed by the rebel Sigurd in the civil war. Is it true? Misha: ...... Nicolov: Is that why you became a mercenary for the Empire? Misha: My mother has nothing to do with it. We are working to feed our starving children back home. We need money for milk and bread...that's all. Nicolov: I see... Forgive my intrusiveness. You can forget what I said. Misha: ...... Talk with Karin Karin: General Misha, the Empire is a hated enemy for us Silesseans as well? Why are you helping them! Misha: I have something which I must protect... That's all... Karin: ...Something you have to protect...? Misha: It doesn't concern you. Now go... Our attack is starting. End of Chapter 17A *(This conversation occurs only if Karin talked to Misha during Chapter 17A, and Misha was captured until the chapter's end) Dorias: Lord Leif, we have captured a commander of Silesse. What should we do? Leif: I want to see her. Are you the commander of the Silessean mercenaries? Misha: I have no need for sympathy! If you're going to kill me, just do it! Dorias: It is fruitless, Lord Leif. Silessean Pegasus Knights put honor above all. She wouldn't be able to bear living in captivity after leading her troops to their deaths. We should respect her wishes and put her out of her misery... Karin: No, Count Dorias! Misha, you have something to protect, don't you? What are you going to do if you die here! What's going to happen to the children waiting for you in Silesse! Misha: ! ...Where did you hear... Karin: A member of your squad told me. I saw her wounded and tried to help her... Then she told me... ...I never knew. I never knew that so many people were suffering in places under Imperial control... So many children are just... starving to death. She told me that she became a mercenary to earn money to buy food with. Misha: ...... August: You are wrong, Lady Misha. It is in no way forgivable to put other children in suffering to save your own. Child hunting has been going on in the Empire and Thracia. Silesse will not be an exception, either. Who will protect your children then? Misha: Child hunting...? What are you talking about? Leif: You don't know... In that case, you need to live and look at reality. I want you to understand our sorrow and suffering! Misha: ...I'm sorry. I...need to think this over... Ending Misha - Rider of the Winds (シレジア四天馬騎士 Shirejia yon tenba kishi) After returning home, Misha joined the Silessean Pegasus Knights. She later participated in the Silessean Liberation Wars, and after the New Kingdom of Silesse was established, she became the first commander of the new Silessean Pegasus Knights. A talented and just leader, she earned deep trust from both her superiors and her subordinates. Etymology Misha's name is the Russian equivalent to Micaiah as Misha also means "Who is like God?" Gallery File:Misha.png|Misha's portrait in Thracia 776 File:Misha TCG.jpg|Misha as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork File:MishaAnthologyTCG.jpg|Misha as seen in the Jugdral Anthology series of the TCG. File:Misha Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Misha from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters